1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box (i.e., an electric junction block) used in the wiring within a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to an improved mechanism for insulating circuits from each other.
2. Related Art
In one conventional electric connection box, a separation rib is disposed between a plurality of circuits (received within the electric connection box) in order to prevent the short-circuiting between the circuits (see, for example, JP-A-2004-120907 Publication).
FIG. 9 shows another conventional electric connection box in which a plurality of insulating ribs 83 are molded integrally on a cover 81 of the electric connection box, and when this cover 81 is combined with a wiring board 82, the insulating ribs 83 are inserted respectively into holes 85 formed respectively at insulating portions or regions 84 of the wiring board 82.
However, the positions (that is, the arrangement) of the insulating regions of the wiring board vary according to a circuit construction (that is, a pattern of installation of conductors such as wires, bus bars and so on). Therefore, the cover, having the insulating ribs molded integrally therewith, can be used only in the electric connection box of a specified circuit construction since the cover does not have commonality. Namely, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of kinds of covers, having different arrangements of insulating ribs, so as to meet a plurality of kinds of wiring boards of different circuit constructions. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare a cover-forming mold in order only to meet a change in arrangement of the insulating ribs. As a result, the cost of production of the mold has increased, and the cost of the cover itself has increased.